


Accident

by MorganWill



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hospitalization, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganWill/pseuds/MorganWill
Summary: Will realize that he loves Ethan and then he gets into an accident.
Relationships: William Brandt/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
It is my second only Fanfic. I have just started writing.So please bear with me.  
Since English is not my first language so please my grammar mistakes and spelling mistake as well I tends to make them a lot.  
And as I already told I have just Started Writing, I would be happy to have any tips about writing from my co-writers and seniors from AO3.

It’s been six months since his little adventure in Dubai with none other than the infamous Ethan Hunt, The golden boy of IMF. And here is he even after six months, sitting in his office at HQ after working hours, still thinking about that guy. No he is not just thinking about Ethan, he is worried about what Ethan might have thinking about him. 

Yes he knows it that Ethan had forgiven for his failure to protect his wife. Yes he knows now that she is not actually dead and there is nothing to blame himself for it but he had been blaming himself for her death for years now and he don’t think that now just knowing that she is very much alive is going to help him anyhow to easy his guilt but he is very glad and even relived by that.

But it’s been six months since he had even saw Ethan. After completing the mission in Dubai, when they met in Seattle and clear their misunderstanding, he had thought that Ethan wanted him on his team, Ethan had even said that himself. But that was it. He hadn’t heard from him since then, not even a phone call. All he knows about him is that he is on some highly classified mission that only Secretory knows about it.

May be Ethan don’t actually want him on the team, Will thought. May be he had said that just to reassure him. After all why would you need an analyst on the team? And it’s been years since he had been in field work. May Ethan don’t think that Will is fit to be on his team. 

Will brought out of his thoughts by sudden opening of his cabin door. “Hey Will, please tell me you are not overworking yourself again, are you?” It was Jack. He works in PR department. Will won’t call him as a friend but he’s closest to a friend he has in his life. Well he has Benji, he is definitely a friend but he hadn’t come to meet him for months now so he don’t actually know is their friendship still exists.

Will took a deep breath and forces himself smile “no jack. I am not overworking myself. I was just thinking about something”. He just raised an eyebrow. “And that would be?”

“Just about Intel’s about a mission”. He smile at jack and said “Nothing of your concern." He just chuckle at that “you mean to say that, you are sitting in your office 2 hours after the closing time and thinking about your work. Please do tell me how is it not overworking?? When you should have gone to your home 2 hours ago." 

Will just sigh at that. He don’t know what to say Jack. In all honesty he don’t want to have a conversation with anyone right now. He just want to be left alone. “I can ask you the same question by the since you are also still here in office after 2 hours of closing time." Will said at last looking incredulously at Jack. Jack just roll his eyes at him “my superior wanted some info about tomorrow’s press conference. So I had to stay a bit longer today. And I thought that you might be still be here so I came here just to ask you if you are done we can go out for some drinks. I could really do with couple of drinks. It’s been a long day.”

Will knows that arguing with jack right now is just a lost cause so he got up and packed his bag. “Let’s go."

They walk in silence to the restaurant since it was just a block away from their HQ. Jack was a good guy. Will thought. He is handsome, charming. And he likes Will. Just because he don’t want to talk to anyone doesn’t mean that he hadn’t notice it. He is always there smiling at Will whenever the saw each other at office , asking will for drinks whenever Will is overworking himself to get him out of his office. And it’s nice to have someone in your life to worry about you and not because of you. But Will don’t think he is ready for any relationship or maybe it’s just Jack he is not ready for. He don’t want to hurt Jacks feelings if Jack ask him for something more than friendship. This is one of the reason he always try to avoid Jack. Suddenly he regrets for coming with him at all. But before he could makes an excuse the reach at the restaurant.

Jack finds them a table near one of the window and goes for placing an order for them. He came back with drinks. Not having anything to talk other than work Will asked “So what’s the tomorrows press meeting is about? Please don’t tell me someone messed up a mission again? Because it’s been six months for reformation of IMF but the pending workload is just increasing." 

Jack just laughs at that “trust me I know about the pending workload. And it’s going to be long couple of months. But no it’s not for the failed mission. It’s actually for a successful mission. Well, Ethan Hunt never fails any mission now does he?" 

Will’s sour mood came back just by listening that name. “Off course. He never failed a single mission yet." He managed to say. “He is awesome, isn’t he? I had actually thought that you are not going to come back to desk work and re-join field duty after Dubai mission. But I am glad that you came back.”

“There was too much to sort out at office after the reformation and the secretory wanted me here and also I wasn’t active in field duty for years now so I don’t think it would have been easy to pass the field test” Will didn’t know what to say anymore. The truth was that he wanted to join field duty again for the first time since Julia’s death ,he wanted to join Ethan’s team .he was looking forward to that but now he knows that it’s not going to happen. And it’s hurts more than it should have.

They eat in silence and left the restaurant. Jack offered him lift back to his home but he refused. He started walking. Feeling confused for the first time since he started thinking about being on a team with Ethan. Why it is hurting so much he didn’t understand that now he is thinking about it. Why he is so much disappointed about Ethan not calling him? Ethan don’t owe him anything. So it shouldn’t be hurting him don’t wanting Will on his team. Why Will feels like there is something he needs to prove to Ethan? He hadn’t felt like this in long time. Suddenly he stopped walking as the realization hit him. “God” he breathed “I love him.”

It’s just then he heard loud horn .he turn to look at the source. He felt more than he saw the car hitting him. And the darkness took over him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan realise that he loves Will and then he gets call about Will's accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my poor English ☺and I hope you will enjoy the chapter. I will try to post new chapter soon.

To say that Ethan was tired would be an understatement. He was enough tired to think about changing his job. He was seriously considering the things he could do if he leaves IMF. Ethan might think that he is not in his right mind right now but 6 months of running from one country to another chasing crazy criminals who think that launching missile on a country to start a war is good idea, could do that to a person. 

He had been running missions one after another for the last 6 months, without catching a break for more than a couple of days. Usually it would have been fine but the cobalt mission, secretary's death was too much to handle and he hadn't even had a chance to take a break and look at his injuries before he had to leave to take care of cobalt's minions. 

Since then he couldn't get a damn break. And this last mission was just like the icing on the cake. Well the mission was a success but that doesn't mean that it hadn't been a disaster. Ethan came back with his whole body bruised and sore. He had hit his head at one point while trying to get away from firing because his cover broke in the middle of their tread. He couldn't even open his eyes without feeling pounding headache. All he wanted to do after coming back to safe house is to sleep off the pain but he wasn't even able to do that because of the state of the safe house. Ethan had never cared much for luxurious living and he certainly never give a second thought to the condition of the IMF's safe house. But after looking at that small apartment Ethan couldn't help but get irritate. Irritate enough to have thoughts about leaving IMF. He didn't get any sleep there neither he get any on the plane back to DC.

But now he is in his own house, in his own bed and he is determined to not to get out of bed at least for next 2 days and God help those who will try to disturb him. But the problem is that he couldn't sleep. He had been trying to get some sleep for the last hour or so, but his mind just won't stop working. He couldn't stop thinking about the all things gone wrong in last mission and how he could have done it differently. He couldn't stop thinking about the secretary. Its been six months since his death but Ethan hadn't had time to dwell on that before but now he has completed his last mission and he don't have any other at least for few months so he just cannot stop himself to think about it again and again and think that he should have tried hard to save him. But he knows that there is nothing that he could do now. They might have lost their secretary but they were able to stop the missile and the possible war.  
He had even got to see Julia again. Which make him remember of him. 

Will. 

William Brandt. The person whose career and life Ethan had almost destroyed to save his wife. 

Ethan don't regret whatever he did to save Julia but he regret the fact that he broke a good agent. 

The first time Ethan saw him all he could think of him as desk jockey and someone not so important to give more than one glance after he had recognise the professor even if Ethan was impressed at his memory. 

Soon they were being firing at. Then the secretary was dead and their car was drowning in the river. Somehow they made it out of the river and on their way to the rescue train. Ethan had thought about leaving the analysts behind since he wasn't an agent and he would just be an liability for his team and mission. But he couldn't, not after he had just witness secretary's death. He couldn't just leave an IMF employee to die. He thought that may be the analyst could be of some use. 

But after witnessing the same poor analyst fight like an field agent on Burj, Ethan had suspected him but all he could get in response was "We all have our own secrets, aren't we Ethan?" 

Ethan couldn't be sure of what to make of that at that time but he knew he had to go to find cobalt even if he had to go alone and he just don't have time to fight over stupid things. 

But of course he wasn't alone and they complete the mission at the very last moment. 

Ethan pulled William Brandt's file after the mission and found out who actually he was. 

Everyone believes that Julia was dead and Ethan would very much like it to be that way. But after reading Brandt's file Ethan told him the truth just after Brandt confess his involvement in Croatia. He couldn't just leave Brandt to blame himself for something he hadn't done. Not after if he could stop that. 

Brandt had accepted Ethan's offer about coming back to field. That was the last time he had talked to the analyst. Ethan had told him that he wanted Brandt in field, on Ethan's team and he would call Brandt for next mission but the next mission was scheduled too soon after cobalt mission and it was also the direct take out mission. 

As much as Ethan wanted, he couldn't take Brandt on mission with him. Yes it was one of the reason that Brandt hadn't been in field for a few years and it won't be any good to take an unprepared agent for the sake of the mission. Though Ethan actually trusted Brandt to be qualified for the mission but It was a direct take out mission and they will have to eliminate all the remaining cobalt's people and Ethan would rather not bring an agent into this mess as their first mission years after their desk job. Ethan was actually more worried about Brandt's reaction about killing people even those said people were criminals. He had saw Brandt's reaction on Moreau's death and how badly he had reacted just over Jane's thinking about killing her. He was ready to stop the whole mission. Despite of being an IMF agent he was too reluctant to make a kill. So Ethan didn't wanted Brandt to saw him like that and make an opinion about him. 

Ethan tried to denied this reasoning for months but now he knows its the truth. He cared a bit too much about what Brandt thinks about him. 

Ethan wanted to talk to him about Brandt's training and field test and all the things to clear the air between them and hoped to be able to be at least friends with him. But unfortunately he didn't get any chance to do that and he find himself thinking about Will every day while he was on mission. 

At first he was confuse about what he thought and felt about Brandt but Ethan had 6 months to sort out his filling towards the analyst. Yes Brandt was a team member, one good one at that, but he still was different than Jane and Benji. His fillings were different for Brandt.

Ethan groan in his pillow at this. Feelings. Ethan couldn't help the small smile on his face. Yes he has feelings for Brandt. For the person he barely knows. Ethan hadn't felt something like this for anyone after Julia. He had always stopped himself from getting too close to anyone. Not wanting a repeat of what happened with his last lover. 

But Will was different. He was a damn IMF agent and he can take care of himself so his safety wasn't a problem and so Ethan don't need to worry about that. 

Ethan huffs a laugh at his thoughts.  
He hadn't even talked to Brandt for 6 months and neither they were on more than formal terms with each other and here he is lying in bed thinking about their not so happening future relationship. But Ethan is stubborn if nothing else. He knows it would take time to get to know each other, to be friends but ethan is willing to wait and see where it goes from here. 

Ethan was about to just give up on his thoughts and letting the sleep take over that his phone rings. It was Brandt. Just the person Ethan was thinking about. Ethan was confused to say at least. Why would Brandt call him at 2 in the morning. He taps on receive button. But it wasn't Brandt who was talking on the other end.

"hello, Is this Mr. Ethan? ". The person asked. 

"yes, who is this talking? This is my friend's phone. Where did you get it?" Ethan got out of the bed, already trying to find something to wear. 

"sir I am from city hospital and your friend had an accident. He is in the operation right now.  
Your's was the only number we could find on his phone so if you could come here as soon as possible it would be helpful in his identification. "

Ethan didn't need to know more. He was already out of the house running towards his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Will slowly opened his eyes but closes them with a low groan after getting them assaulted by the bright white light. He feels someone moving around and then heard closing the curtains. He risks opening his eyes again and took in his surroundings. White walls, white curtains and white sheets.   
Humm hospital! Will thinks. He tried to remember what he actually had done to get a hospital visit but he couldn't remember anything.  
"How are you feeling?" The nurse who had just closed the curtains come near bed.  
And that's when he realise the the dull pain in his whole body. "like I had been hit by a truck".   
The nurse huffs a laugh at his response. "No it wasn't a truck, just a car". "By the way what were you doing on the middle of road in the middle of the night? " she asked him while giving him a look which was screaming that she thinks of him as crezy.  
"How long I have been here?" He answered her question with his own question when the events of the night comes to him.  
"3 days." the doctor answered entering the room. " You were hit on your right side and had completely dislocated shoulder. We had to operate to set it back."   
Yaah that's explain why he can't move his right hand. Will thinks.  
"So how are you feeling. Your hand giving you any pain?"  
"just dull ache. " Will answered while trying to find what's more wrong with him. But he couldn't think straight. They must had him on some good stuff.   
"Well that's reasonable after seeing your injuries. I must recommend you to not to take a night stroll on highways again. " The doctor said with a hint of amusement.   
"I wasn't taking a stroll on highway" Will tried to get irritate but failed spectacularly as he was losing his consciousness.   
"when I can get out of here?". Will manage to get the Most important question out.  
"Well your friend asked us not to discharge you until we are fully convinced that you are completely fine".The doctor gestures towards the sofa in the further corner of the room.   
Will slowly turns his head towards the sofa and saw none other than the Ethan Hunt sleeping on it. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
"Had I hit my head in the accident doctor? I think I am seeing things." Will asked confused. Because it couldn't be true. Ethan couldn't be here. It must be just the effects of the drugs they are pumping in his system. He lost his consciousness before he could here what the doctor was saying. 

Ethan woke up on hearing low murmurs of people around him.   
He opened his eyes and saw Benji and Jane talking in hushed voices.   
"Can't you guys just take your important conversation out. Some of us trying to sleep here." He said them irritatedly.   
"All you have been doing since yesterday is sleeping Ethan." Jane replied.   
"So what? I deserve it more than anyone after that bloody mission."   
"I'm not saying that you don't deserve it. I am just saying that Will woke up while you were asleep. " Jane said completely ignoring his hiss.   
"I had told doctor to wake me up." He said angrily. "Ethan calm down. He hadn't been awake for more than few minutes" Benji said quietly.  
"But they were saying that he didn't believe you were actually here after he saw you sleeping" Jane smirked at him. "He thought he must have hit on head pretty hard that he is seeing things."   
All Ethan could do is glare at her. She had been teasing him about his every reaction towards Will. She found out his crush on Will even before Ethan realised it himself.   
Ethan didn't wanted to deal with Jane right now so be made a beeline for the bathroom attached to hospital room. He could still hear Jane laughing at him so he closed the door behind him rather harshly.   
He washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror and winced. He knew that he must have looked like a mess but he looked worse than just a mess. Grown beard, messy hair and red rimmed eyes due to lack of sleep.   
Ethan was almost asleep when he got the call from hospital about Will's accident, the person he couldn't stop thinking about. When he got to hospital Will was still unconscious. The doctors told him about Will's injuries. They said that there's nothing too much to worry about. They had fixed his hand but due to heavy blood loss he hadn't woke up yet.   
And that was 2 days ago. Ethan knows he is over reacting a bit but he had thought he was going to loose Will when he got that call. He was terrified until he got to the hospital.   
Two days seeing Will unconscious gave him a reason to think seriously about his feelings towards him.   
Will could have died. Of all things he had been through, of all things that could have killed him on missions,   
Will still could have died in simple car accident and there was nothing Ethan could have done about it.   
He had been keeping his distance with Will because no matter what he would do, people in his life tends to die and it was always because of him one way or another. But now seeing Will like this gave him a new perspective to think about it. He don't want to loose his chance with Will. Hell he don't even know how Will feels about him. Does he even think of Ethan as friend? Ethan had no idea. But he has time to get to know that. They can work their way through it.   
Ethan splash some water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. May be he can't tell Will that he likes him, well not just yet but one day. When they knows each other a bit more, when Ethan will be able to erase the guilt he had put in those silver-blue eyes. Yaahh may be one day. But he still has to start from here. If he don't want to repeat the same mistake Jane did.   
The knock on the door got him out of his thoughts. 

The next time Will woke up with people talking around him. He could hardly make what they were saying but he recognise Benji's voice.   
"Close the damn curtains will you Benji? "He manage to rasp out.   
The room fell silent on his sudden interruption. Benji got up to close the curtains with a" yaahh, sure ". " ohh, the sleeping beauty is finally awake "said Jane. He could hear her smiling.   
" If you really wanted couple of days off Brandt, you could have just asked to the secretary you know. I don't think think he would have refused as you have been over working ourself since the last secretary's death."   
Benji said as he knock on the bathroom door.   
" Yes you really didn't need to be over dramatic about it "Jane supported Benji.   
" why are you here? "Will ask instead.   
" I mean how did you know I was here? "  
But before Benji or Jane could say something bathroom's door opened and Ethan Walk out.   
" You looking like a mess." Will blurts out before he could stop himself.   
Ethan just huffs at him" yaahh you don't look very much good either "  
Will just hums to himself finally believing that Ethan was actually here.  
" But car accidents will do that to you so don't worry about it. "Ethan smiles at him.   
" Well that's my excuse, what yours huhh? "Will asked knowing completely well that he wasn't getting an answer to that.  
" you are better off not knowing about it. "Ethan said.   
Jane clear her throat and Will remembered that they weren't alone in the room. He looked away from Ethan and asked" when I can get get out of here? "while trying to get up.   
Ethan hurried to his side helping him up" can't you sit still for a while? "  
" Well, if you are worried about HQ then don't, secretary already knows about it and you don't have to go to office until you are fine. "Benji provided.   
" What? "Will couldn't think of anything else to say.   
" yaahh, Ethan talked to to the Director so currently you are on the medical leave. "Jane told him with an excitement that Will don't share even a bit.   
" why? "He looked at Ethan. Will understand that he just had an accident and he is in a damn hospital but their was no reason for a medical leave. He could have just put a request for couple of days leave and get back to work but a medical leave means he can't go back to work until the doctor gives a go.   
"well, I am myself on one medical leave, needed some company" Ethan grins at that and left the room to talk to his doctor.


End file.
